Attack of the Ori
by Rasunda
Summary: The Ori returnes. And this time, there maybe no stoping.
1. Chapter 1

Arrival of the Ori part 1

2 months after the "Ark of truth"

Adria appears on celestis

I shall bring back order to the ori, now when I've defeated Ganos lal! Adria says.

1 year after that, the ori is back, and is re-building ships to combat the Milky Way.

Orici, the first 2 new ships are ready, we estimate that the 10 ships will be ready with in 3 years. A prior says.

Then we will follow out the orders of the ori, to destroy the pathetic Tau'ri , Jaffa, Tok'ra and the Nox and make way for origin! Adria say.

3 years later, the supergate.

Orici, we are ready to dial up the gate, a prior say.

Good, I've waited 4 years for this!

The Supergate dials up, and the ori ships goes into it.

"Fier all asgard beams!" a man, wearing a Colonels mark on his shoulder yells out.

"Asgard beams are having no effect what so ever on their shields. They've adapted!" a man yells out, wearing a Major insignia on his uniform.

At the same time, AF SATCOM

An alarm is beeping, and a man calls through the intercom for General O'Neill.

After a few minutes, O'Neill arrives, stressed like hell.

The major says that super gate has activated, according to the _Apollo_, 10+ motherships has arrived at the scene, and they are attacking the _Apollo_ . O'Neill's eyes widen in shock, and he ask what the major is saying.

The major says that the _Apollo_ was on guard at the super gate, and it activated, ejecting the motherships. They began their assault on the _Apollo_ immediately.

On the _Apollo's _bridge, the Super gate.

The Super Gate begins to dial in, and an alarm on the Apollo sends every one to battle stations.

Ellis asks for asgard weapons powered, and shields raised.

Major Marks responds by saying; Here they come!

As soon as the wormhole is established, the ori ships begins to come through. First 1, then 5, then all 10 ships are at the same time, attacking the _Apollo_.

Ellis yells for hyperdrive back to earth, and gets the response; Hyperdrive is offline.

Marks yells that they have several fighters on a kamikaze run, and will hit the ship in less then 1 minute.

Ellis then asks for shield status and get's a respond by a lieutenant – shields are dropping below 30% .

A major says that hyperdrive is fried, and that the fighters will hit in seconds.

Moments after that, the fighters hits, taking down the shields, then a mothership fires, and the _Apollo _erupts in flames.

Earth, the oval office.

O'Neill terse the doors up, and is greeted by Henry Hayes and one of the joint chiefs, General McKenzie.

Hello there Jack, are you in a hurry? Hayes ask with a smile on his face.

The _Apollo_ just reported 10 ori mother ships coming out of the super gate, we lost contact minutes later.

Every thing points to that the _Apollo _was destroyed with all hands, and that the ori will attack. Jack says, catching his breath.

Hayes responds by yelling: "Get all ships in the fleet back here!".

The Bridge of the _Daedalus_, hyperspace.

"…There for, the President has ordered all ships to return, to aid in homeworld defence."

Then the comm. Ends, with the personnel chocked over the message.

O'Neills office, home world security.

How many ship do we have now, with the loss of the _Apollo_? O'Neill asks a major.

We now have, 7 303s, the _Prometheus-a_, _Chekov_, _New York_, _Mississippi_, _Helix_, _Obama_ and the _Samantha Carter_.

We have 10 304s the, _Daedalus_, _Odyssey_, _Tsun Tzu_, _Europe_, _Bob Marley_, _Phoenix_, _Hammond_, _Einstein_, and the _Columbia._

And then we got 2 305s:

The _Valiant _and the_ Vermont_.

Major Vanstrom replyes.

Ori ships, hyperspace.

Prior, we are about to drop out of hyperspace over our "resting planet", a commander says.

Good, from there we shall follow the orders of the gods, to wipe this plague of un-belivers, from the Universe, a prior says.

Moments later, the ori motherships drops out over a forest world, and lands their ships, as they beguine to plan their assaults on the Humans, Jaffa, Tok'ra and the Nox.

---------------------------

Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Arrival of the Ori Part 2

[60 sec recap from first part]

Fade in

O'Neill's office, O'Neill's on the phone.

Don't worry hunny, we're about to go into an emergency session, we'll discuss our options there, O'Neill says.

But what if it's not the right thing, it could lead to self inhalation, the person on the other side says.

We'll talk later, I need to go now, love you. O'Neill says.

I love you to, the person on the other side says.

What we notice when he hangs up, is a wedding ring on Jacks finger.

White house, Oval office.

The Joint chiefs, General O'Neill and President Hayes is in an emergency session.

Hayes starts by saying; To make a long story short, we need to tell the world about the SGC.

Cause if the ori attack, and the people sees the battle, then it would be hard, it's easier to just say it now!

I still have my doubts about this, if it goes the wrong way, mass hysteria… McKenzie says.

That's a risk we have to take General, Hayes say with an angry tone.

McKenzie says that he is torn between what to think, I want to tell the world about it, but I still don't want to.

I know how you're feeling, O'Neill pops in and says.

Hayes says that he will reveal the Stargate to morrow at

Cheyenne mountains.

O'Neill's office, his phone rings.

"Jack O'Neill" he answers.

Hey honey it's me.

Hi _**Sam**_, O'Neill say.

What did you decide to do? Sam ask.

The Joint chiefs, Hayes and me are flying in tonight, you must prep for a press conference.

So the world is going to know huh? Sam say.

I don't like it ider, McKenzie thought it was a good idea, and a bad idea. O'Neill says.

On Sams end, Walter yells "Off world activation" through the intercom, and Sam hangs up.

Air Force one, 12.000 feet.

Have the SGC prepped for a press conference? Hayes ask.

Yes they have, mr. President.

And have they called the media? Hayes wonders again.

Yes, mr. President McKenzie say.

Good, and have the Odyssey on Standby to beam us out, if it turns violent. Oh, and take the StarGate up to the surface, I know that they won't believe it. Hayes orders.

Sir, that's a huge security threat to take it up to the surface! McKenzie yells in fear.

Well, as I said, the Odyssey will stand by to beam us and the stargate up, if have to.

It says "pling" and the "fasten seat belt sign lights up"

Moments later the Captains voice comed through the intercom.

"We are on approach for the SGC runway, please fasten seat belts. Flight attendants, prep for landing."

10 minutes after that, Air Force One touches down on the runway.

Speakers podium, outside the SGC.

Several cameras, and video cameras are recording, and taking pictures.

"Dear nations of the world, we here by announces the presence of a device, called a "stargate". We have used it to travel to other planets for the past 11 years." Hayes says.

"We have made technological discoveries we only can dream about. We've built a fleet, of space faring vessels, made allies, but also many enemies. One of these enemies are called, "the Ori". We defeated them 4 years ago. But yesterday, they made their presence was again discovered, when 10 of their ships destroyed one of our ships.

We now fear that they will attack us, so we are saying this to you.

But I want you all to know, that our fleet consists of 19 ships, and hundreds of fighters. The Ori will not take this planet, they will not!

Now if you would look on my side, a large ring should appear about…now!" Hayes says

The Stargate is beamed out side.

"This is the Stargate, and we used "transporters" to beam it in, and that vessel the beamed it in should be here soon." Hayes says.

Then suddenly, the Odyssey soars over the area, and the journalist's looks up, followed by the cameras.

"This is one of our bigger ships, USS Odyssey. We have international crews aboard all of these vessels." O'Neill say.

The Odyssey moves off.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, we have many advanced weapons, shields, faster then light engines called "Hyperdrive". And We have several advanced allies. The "Tok'ra", the "Free Jaffa Nation" and the "Nox".

The Journalists ask question about the Stargate, and all are answered.

They are even given a tour of the Daedalus.

And it was only 2 riots, no more.

SGC, Commanders office.

"Hey hunny!" Sam say.

"Hey my sweet General" Jack say.

They kiss each other, then they go to a briefing, about the ori movements

Ori planet, space.

A fleet of 4 ori ships enters hyperspace, for Dakara.

2 hours later, the ori ships drops out of hyperspace, and begins to destroy ha'taks.

AF SATCOM

An alarm is blaring, and people are running every where.

On the Odyssey

"RED ALERT ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" is echoed through out the intercom.

Then, the Odyssey, the New York and the Valiant enters hyperspace, for Dakara.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Incursion _

[30 sec recap of Arrival of the Ori Part 1 and 2]

Bridge, USS Odyssey

"Sir, we're dropping out of hyperspace!" a major yells

Colonel Davidson says "Power Asgard beams, and full power to shields!"

Over Dakara, the 4 ori ships battles 20 ha'taks and several hundreds of fighters.

Then, the Odyssey, the New York and the Valiant drops out of hyperspace, weapons glazing.

The Ori ships detect the trio of earth ships, and 1 of them goes to destroy them.

Bridge of the Valiant

Shields down to 98%, a major report.

Good, keep firing at their centre beam! Colonel Danielson yells.

The Ori ship fires their beam at the New York, but do no damage.

Then, the earth ships opens fire, piercing their shields, leading to the Ori ship destruction.

Bridge USS New York

Shields down to 43%! A major yells.

Divert more power to shields, and keep up with the Plasma! An English Colonel says.

On the ground, Ori soldiers pour through the gate, battling Jaffa.

Suddenly there's a bright white light, and 300 marines appears on site to help out.

Plasma are flying between ships, death gliders and al'keshes are dog fighting in the Skye, and some of them are supporting the ground troops.

Bridge, USS Odyssey.

A major say, that their shields are down to 20%, and that they have hull breaches on decks 25-33!

Davidson responds by yelling; "Ask for promition to with draw from the battle!".

Bridge, USS Valiant.

"The Odyssey have hull breaches on decks 25-33, they're request to with draw!" a major yells through sparkles and smoke.

"Granted, I don't think we can win this, they've upgraded the shields to much, beams are not nearly as strong as they used to be!" Danielson yells back.

The Odyssey goes to hyperspace, leaving the New York and the Valiant.

"Open a channel to the Jaffa fleet!" Danielson orders.

"Jaffa, we can not do this much longer, we need to EVAC, follow us, we'll send a mark IX through the gate later. And we'll beam up every one left down there now!"

All of the jaffa ships acknowledge the order, and starts to beam up personnel and civilians.

Bridge, USS New York.

"Sir, we're loosing shields!" a major yells.

"Divert more power to shields!" the English Colonel says.

"No use, we've lost shields!"

The New York rocks hard, as it's hit by more and more fire, sparkles flies, pipes starts to leak and several fires starts.

Then, the colonel yells;

"All hands to nearest beam out sites, abandon ship!"

But it's to late, the Valiant beams aboard a few, but over 200 is lost, when the New York explodes, caving under the combined fire power.

On The bridge of the Valiant

"The New York gave in!" a major yells

"Dam it! Hyperspace, now!" Colonel Danielson shout.

Moments later, the Valiant and the jaffa ships enters hyperspace.

Earth, Oval office.

O'Neill is giving a status report to Hayes, telling about the battle.

HE says that the Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace moments ago, and that they got a sub space message from the Valiant, the New York was destroyed with all hands, and that they and the Jaffa fleet entered hyperspace, loosing the battle.

"Son of a bitch!" The president shouts out.

O'Neill continues to tell that the ORI have upgraded their ships, and that the Asgard beams aren't as power full as before.

The president responds by asking – can we upgrade the asgard weapons?

"Yes sir, we should, and if we upgrade the shields…" McKenzie start.

Start working on it, Hayes says while turning on the TV.

ON the TV is pictures of the SGC, inside the gate room, Suddenly Walters voice is echoed though the TV, "UN-scheduled off-world activation!"

The camera team moves into the gate room, where the iris opens,

SG-10 comes in under heavy fire, and white bolts flies through the gate.

"CLOSE THE IRIS!" Sam shouts as one in the defence team is hit.

The Iris closes, and Sam ask what happened.

The SG-10 leader starts to tell what happened; We where scouting a mission of a "Gamma site", and out of no where, hundreds of fighters comes down, dropping rings, and letting down ground troops.

Then we made it to the gate and went through it, the team leader say.

Sam say that they should get to the infirmary, and then report to de-briefing.

Dakara, ori ship

A prior starts by saying; "We have done the will of the gods, we are now to begin converting the galaxy to serve the holy gods of the Ori!

1 day later, SGC.

Walter say to Sam that almost every SG team is reporting the sight of priors, all over the Galaxy.

Sam responds by saying, that they need to build more ships, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Retaliation

[20 sec recap of Incursion]

White house, Conference room.

McKenzie says that they need act now, or it may very well be to late.

McKenzie continues.

We have Intel about a lone mothership, in orbit around P3R-277.

If we send the Bob Marley, the Tsun Tzu and the Vermont to destroy it, we would be successful.

Hayes responds by saying that they should be ready to move out with in the hour.

Bridge, USS Vermont.

On the bridge, General McKenzie sits in the captains chair, issuing orders.

He asks what the ZPM's power out put is.

He gets a response from his helm officer – ZPM power out put is holding steady on 90%.

AF SATCOM

"EFS Daedalus, Tsun Tzu and Vermont, you have a GO for launch." A Colonel says.

"Copy AF SATCOM, clear for launch." McKenzie says.

"God speed sir!" the Colonel say.

Hyperspace, Vermont's bridge.

On the bridge of the Vermont, the helmsmen report that they are coming out of hyperspace.

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations!" McKenzie yells out over the intercom.

The lights dim, and a low sounding claxon is heard.

The 3 ships drops out of hyperspace, and before the ori ships notice what's happening, the trio of earth ships opens up, RailGuns, nukes and Asgard beams flies every where

Suddenly, the ori ships opens fire, launching all of their fighters

The Earth ships does the same, 130 302s, 10 Jumpers and 10 308s sours out of their hangars.

"What's the status of the ori ship?" McKenzie wounders.

A major responds by saying that the ori ship is on the breaking point.

Then, suddenly, the ori ship gives in under the pressure, exploding, sending out a wawe of plasma.

On the bridge of each ship, people are cheering, and hugging, cause of this success.

Then, after destroying the fighters, the trio of ships enters hyperspace, for earth.

The same time, white house, earth.

"Mr president, the Vermont report one ori mother ship dead!" a secretary say.

Hayes say, Good, great. Obvious not happy.

O'Neill ask what's wrong, and he gets this response from Hayes;

He just got a call from the hospital, his dother was shot to death in a bank.

This immediately brings back memories from Jack's dark past – the death of his own son – Charlie.

O'Neill starts to say how sorry he is, and that he knows how it feels.

But Hayes just says that he should leave.

Tsun Tzu, bridge

Notice that the entire crew is Chinese.

A major report(in Chinese), that he is reading something.

"What is it?" Colonel Yen wonders.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's powering up." He replies.

Suddenly, there is a large explosion on the "up-side" of the Tsun Tzu, making it spin. The ship behind the Tsun Tzu, the Vermont is hit by parts of hull and debris, before they can get their shields up.

This damages the Vermont, and several chunks of debris falls of her, and hits the Bob Marley. Ripping up a large hole in the 304s back.

The hole is to deep and to big, under the stress, the Bob Marleys neck gives in, breaking of, hitting the rest of her. She then explodes brilliantly against the blue of hyperspace.

Tsun Tzu, Bridge

On the Tsun Tzu's bridge, or rather former bridge, is now a open hole to space, killing the people in there.

And the rest of her, is running out of air…

On The auxiliary bridge of the Vermont, nothing is left.

Every thing ripped of, but Fortunate, the bridge personnel wasn't here.

McKenzie and the others are safe. But 30 lives was lost, cause that bridge had to be manned to.

Minutes later, the two heavily damaged ships drops out of hyperspace, being hailed by AF SATCOM.

"EFS Vermont, Tsun Tzu, and Bob…."The colonel say.

"What happened with the Bob Marley?" he wonders.

"She's gone, lost with all hands." McKenzie say as he appears on screen, behind him, is the burning bridge of the Vermont…


	5. Chapter 5

Internal struggles part 1

Internal struggles  
SGC, CO's Office

Sam says that she, Teal'c and Daniel will be of to the Pentagon, and that Colonel Byron will be in command.  
As they get's out of the SGC, the ground shakes, stuff falls of walls, people screams, this is happening all over Colorado springs.

Same time, inside SGC.  
"Un-scheduled off world activation!" Walter yells over the comm.

The iris close, and Walter gets a code RED, meaning that the incoming team is coming in hot.  
The iris slide open, but no SG team come through, just a big ball.  
The ball begins to light up, and a buzzing/pulsing sound is heard, making every thing rock.  
Colonel Byron orders an all out EVAC of the base, and all of the monitors starts blinking "Code 9, EVAC".  
And an alarm is sound, sounding like a war alarm.  
The buzzing/pulsing sound gets louder and louder, then, as the first people gets out from the SGC. A large BOOM is heard, and the mountain begins to come down on it self.  
There's lots and lots of smoke all over the place, and people are screaming: "This is it!".  
But it's not it, when the smoke lays, they see the destruction, the entire mountain has collapsed, killing many, if not all, in there.  
Sam gets on her phone and calls for O'Neill.

O'Neill's office.

He's on the phone with Sam.  
"It has what?!" O'Neill yells.

Cheyenne mountains, SGC entrance.  
There are several ambulances, and 302s on the ground and in the air around the SGC.  
Even a 304 has landed to help out.  
Then Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack get a message, they've found the SGC's "black box".

Bridge of the landed 304, Daedalus.  
They are watching the tape of the accident, they let through the bomb, it starts to shake, then there's the EVAC alarm, and last, they see the bomb go of.

Daniel says that the bomb look very ori-ish.  
"I to se the similaritys Daniel Jackson" Teal'c say.  
"But wasn't that SG-2 IDC code?" Jack wonders.  
"Yes it is, they where supposed to be on Tollana, looking over the destruction of the Goa'uld!" Sam say.  
"No they couldn't!" Jack say.  
"Every thing points at it." Daniel say.  
"I think we might have some problems in our own backyard…" Jack says.


	6. Chapter 6

Internal struggles part II

Tollana.

SG-2 has just arrived through the Stargate and starts their search for advanced tech. Not destroyed by the Goa'uld.  
Suddenly, a sound is heard, and SG-2 notice several ori fighters, inbound.  
They start running for the gate, but is cut of by a battalion of ori warriors.  
"Major, how many grenades do we have?!" Colonel Reynolds ask.  
Major Harmon responds by saying that they have 10 grenades and 9 packs of C4.  
"Good, throw 4 grenades at the enemy!" Reynolds orders.  
He throws the grenades, and SG-2 takes cover.  
The grenades explodes in a ball of flames, and takes out several guards.  
"Sir, they're flanking us!" a major shouts out as he is hit by weapons fire, killing him.  
Major Harmon report that he is dead.  
What SG-2 don't notice, is warriors sneaking up behind them, targeting them with their weapons.  
"Put down your weapons!" a ori warrior says to the remnants of SG-2.  
The majors wont put down their weapons, but Reynolds slowly lowers his P90, standing down.

Ori mothership, Tollana orbit.

"What is the code for your "IDC"?" a commander ask.  
Reynolds responds by telling him "Bite me".  
The Commander tells him that they could do it the easy way, or the hard way.  
Reynolds says that he'll tell em' nothing.  
The commander the brings in a prior, the lead prior of the ships during the first crusade actually.  
The prior, with only one eye, a scar and the classic prior skin starts to tell Reynolds about the good of origin.  
"I will never embrace the ori, never!" Reynolds yells.  
"Then we shall do this the hard way, Colonel Reynolds, father of two." The prior says.  
Then, the prior starts to torture him, Reynolds scream of pain.  
And the same is happening with the other two SG-2 members.

Out side the SGC.  
"Sam, how are we going to get off world now? The gate's down there." Jack says with his voice.  
"Well, em, we just send a ship to pick one up." Sam resonds.  
Jack then says that he'll order the Valiant to go and get one.

Ori mothership, Tollana orbit.

SG-2 is walking down a hall way in the ori ship.  
They are on their way to the bridge, they meet a prior on the bridge, and they bow.  
"Hallowed are the ori." They says.  
"Now, give me your IDC and the code." The prior says.  
Colonel Reynolds gives the IDC and the code to the prior.

Ori warriors dials the gate, send the code, and sends the bomb.

Ori mothership, hyperspace.

"You have served the ori well SG-2, and for that, you are now a part of my senior staff." The prior says.

On the bridge of the Valiant, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c are sitting.  
"When are we there Sam?" Jack ask with an annoying voice.  
"As I've said a thousand times, in 2 minutes!" Sam yells out.  
The Valiant drops out of hyperspace, beams up the gate.  
But before they leave, they notice some thing, that gate is not Milky Way standard, that's a Pegasus gate!


	7. Chapter 7

Retaliation

[20 sec recap of Incursion]

White house, Conference room.

McKenzie says that they need act now, or it may very well be to late.

McKenzie continues.

We have Intel about a lone mothership, in orbit around P3R-277.

If we send the Bob Marley, the Tsun Tzu and the Vermont to destroy it, we would be successful.

Hayes responds by saying that they should be ready to move out with in the hour.

Bridge, USS Vermont.

On the bridge, General McKenzie sits in the captains chair, issuing orders.

He asks what the ZPM's power out put is.

He gets a response from his helm officer – ZPM power out put is holding steady on 90%.

AF SATCOM

"EFS Daedalus, Tsun Tzu and Vermont, you have a GO for launch." A Colonel says.

"Copy AF SATCOM, clear for launch." McKenzie says.

"God speed sir!" the Colonel say.

Hyperspace, Vermont's bridge.

On the bridge of the Vermont, the helmsmen report that they are coming out of hyperspace.

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations!" McKenzie yells out over the intercom.

The lights dim, and a low sounding claxon is heard.

The 3 ships drops out of hyperspace, and before the ori ships notice what's happening, the trio of earth ships opens up, RailGuns, nukes and Asgard beams flies every where

Suddenly, the ori ships opens fire, launching all of their fighters

The Earth ships does the same, 130 302s, 10 Jumpers and 10 308s sours out of their hangars.

"What's the status of the ori ship?" McKenzie wounders.

A major responds by saying that the ori ship is on the breaking point.

Then, suddenly, the ori ship gives in under the pressure, exploding, sending out a wawe of plasma.

On the bridge of each ship, people are cheering, and hugging, cause of this success.

Then, after destroying the fighters, the trio of ships enters hyperspace, for earth.

The same time, white house, earth.

"Mr president, the Vermont report one ori mother ship dead!" a secretary say.

Hayes say, Good, great. Obvious not happy.

O'Neill ask what's wrong, and he gets this response from Hayes;

He just got a call from the hospital, his dother was shot to death in a bank.

This immediately brings back memories from Jack's dark past – the death of his own son – Charlie.

O'Neill starts to say how sorry he is, and that he knows how it feels.

But Hayes just says that he should leave.

Tsun Tzu, bridge

Notice that the entire crew is Chinese.

A major report(in Chinese), that he is reading something.

"What is it?" Colonel Yen wonders.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's powering up." He replies.

Suddenly, there is a large explosion on the "up-side" of the Tsun Tzu, making it spin. The ship behind the Tsun Tzu, the Vermont is hit by parts of hull and debris, before they can get their shields up.

This damages the Vermont, and several chunks of debris falls of her, and hits the Bob Marley. Ripping up a large hole in the 304s back.

The hole is to deep and to big, under the stress, the Bob Marleys neck gives in, breaking of, hitting the rest of her. She then explodes brilliantly against the blue of hyperspace.

Tsun Tzu, Bridge

On the Tsun Tzu's bridge, or rather former bridge, is now a open hole to space, killing the people in there.

And the rest of her, is running out of air…

On The auxiliary bridge of the Vermont, nothing is left.

Every thing ripped of, but Fortunate, the bridge personnel wasn't here.

McKenzie and the others are safe. But 30 lives was lost, cause that bridge had to be manned to.

Minutes later, the two heavily damaged ships drops out of hyperspace, being hailed by AF SATCOM.

"EFS Vermont, Tsun Tzu, and Bob…."The colonel say.

"What happened with the Bob Marley?" he wonders.

"She's gone, lost with all hands." McKenzie say as he appears on screen, behind him, is the burning bridge of the Vermont…


	8. Chapter 8

Reinforcments

Reinforcement  
[30 sec recap of New allies part 2

At the supergate, the 4 ori motherships, and the 10 aschen ships are floating, waiting for some thing.  
Then, the supergate begins to dial, and a wormhole forms.

What the ori and aschen don't know of, is a cloaked Odyssey, watching them.  
Colonel Davidson orders a messages to be sent to earth, now.

At AF SATCOM, people are very stressed, the Colonel on watch says that the supergate is dialling, and that the ori might get some reinforcements.

O'Neill is sitting in his office, along with Daniel, Teal'c and Sam, drinking coffee.  
Teal'c takes the pot, and drinks all of the coffee in it, Sam, Jack and Daniel watches in horror.  
Jack says, ouch!  
Teal'c responds by saying, I am a lot stronger then you O'Neill, all of you.

Suddenly, O'Neill's phone rings, moments later, Sams, Daniels and Teal'cs phones rings.

They all say at the same time; "What?!".

Minutes later, they are all standing on the Amacues's bridge, when a Adriani, a tok'ra ha'tak, 2 Free Jaffa Ha'taks and a Nox motherships, drops out of hyperspace, all ready to help.

At the supergate, ori ships are coming through, first 3 motherships, then 8, then 12 motherships in total has come out of the supergate.  
Just then, the Alliance fleet drops out ready to destroy, but are chocked to se the cheer number of motherships.

The ori and aschen motherships opens fire, launching fighters.  
The Aschen ships are doing little-to-non damage to the alliance ships, but the ori are.  
Their motherships are slicing through Ha'taks, destroying all but the Tok'ra Ha'tak in the process.

On the Amacues's bridge, shields are dropping bellow 40%, and Jack yells that they need to EVAC.

He tells it over the comm. To all ships.  
But Sam shouts out that 3 of the motherships are firing on the other motherships.  
Sam opens a comm., and Tomin comes up on screen.  
Tomin says that he recommends that all of them get out of here, now!

The alliance fleet, and the 3 motherships goes to hyperspace, leaving the supergate behind.

Some hours later, the alliance fleet and the motherships drops out of hyperspace. The earth fleet react to the motherships and gets battle ready.  
But just seconds after, O'Neill says that the ori ships are with them.  
The messages get's through, and the earth ships stand down.

In a conference room in the white house Hayes, General McKenzie, O'Neill, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, **Vala, Cameron** and Tomin are sitting, discussing about what to do now.

Tomin says that the motherships are following him, and that he wish to help out, especially now, when these 3 ships have the new upgrades.  
Sam asks Tomin, if there are, any priors on those ships.  
Tomin responds by saying, yes, but they was the only ones, not to "re-join" the ori.  
Hayes asks if he can promise them, not to fire unless fired upon.  
Tomin says yes, the priors are following him, and he is following earth.  
O'Neill says that he feels 'so much safer' now, and that he wants every ship battle ready.  
Daniel says to Jack that he should calm down, their engineers has already begun to check out the new modifications.  
McKenzie says that their upgrades of the Asgard weapons and shields, are almost complete, after 3 long months.

Hayes says that the meeting is over, and as every one rises up, he says one thing: "I want SG-1 back in duty!"

1 day later, at the SGC, the gate is activating, and SG-1, Vala, Cameron, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam, goes up the ramp, and enters the blue puddle.


	9. Chapter 9

A new beginning

In the White house, President Hayes, General McKenzie and General O'Neill sit.

Notable, Jack is grumbling upon something.

"But why?" Jack says.

Hayes answers by saying that they deserve it. Their SG team found an ancient outpost. Loaded with drones, and 2 ZPMs.

McKenzie says, that he also has some doubts about it, but it seems to be the best way.

Hayes then says, so we're doing it. We're giving Sweden a 304 for a ZPM.

In the Swedish capital of Stockholm, the Swedish SG team, the King, the prime minister. Suddenly, Hayes, SG1 and Jack beams in.

They all shake hands, and takes a seat.

Hayes says that they are ready to give them a 304, full compliment with 302s. 302 schematics and 303 schematics. In the exchange for a ZPM.

The king, Karl XVI Gustav, says that they are accepting the terms. He also says that they have begun to set up a large facility at the ancient outpost, on P3R-577.

And that they will need to move supplies and such through the Stargate.

Sam says that they will incorporate full Asgard technologies, along with their beams, shields, transporters and such.

This is much more then the Swedish government hoped for, schematics, full Asgard tech. And no catch.

Then, the meeting ends. And SG1 and the rest are beamed away.

1 day later, SG teams 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. Are being briefed about a mission.

Landry says that the planet is believed to be a minor Ori outpost. And it will most likely have a mothership, or a cruiser in orbit.

And that they need to have back up. It's there for, they will have a Jumper, cloaked. They will move in, extract vital Intel, and plant C4 all over the place.

.

All of the SG teams are now standing in the Gate room, and the Stargate begins to dial, and the "kawoosh" comes.

After a few seconds, Mitchell yells out, SG teams, move out!

They begin to go through the gate, and when they arrive…

They just walk towards the outpost.

Mitchell orders the Jumper to stay and guard the gate.

When they are inside, they move to the weakest points, and plants C4 there. SG1 and 4 heads out to find a computer terminal.

SG1 and 4 are walking in a corridor, when they are encountering dozens of Ori soldiers.

Sam shouts to fall back.

And they do, but they've lost 2 men from SG-4.

SGs 2, 3, 5 and 6, paired into 2 teams, all screams over the radio that they are under heavy fire, and that they should get the hell out of here.

Mitchell yells that they need to get out, they'll download the intel!

They are now in the control room, and Sam starts to download it's data base into a laptop. But the ground starts shaking, and dust falls of the ceiling. Out side, an Ori mothership descends from the sky. And it's firing pulses, into the complex and at the retreating SG teams.

Mitchell asks when Sam's ready.

And Sam says that she just finished.

They pack up, and moves out. Once out, the mothership is to busy with the other SG teams, so the get close to the gate, and starts dialling it. This attracts the mothership, and it starts to fire at them, the SG teams comes out from a tree line, and just as the mothership fires it's Beam. They get through, and Sam shouts that they need to close the iris. The Iris slams shut, and an explosion is heard.

A few days later, the Valiant comes out of hyperspace over Earth.

They had been to the Ori outpost. It was destroyed, no survivors.


End file.
